


Why Was It Always You?

by flickawhip



Series: WWE WLW - Sasha/Alexa [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Sasha and Alexa move through hate to love.





	Why Was It Always You?

\- They start as enemies  
\- Alexa is shy  
\- She’s timid  
\- She can play a bitch  
\- She does what she’s told  
\- Sasha is brash  
\- Fierce actually  
\- She pushes her  
\- In ring  
\- Out the ring  
\- She won’t back off  
\- “DAMMIT ALEXA...”  
\- She ends up pushing the girl harder  
\- Alexa screams  
\- She falls hard  
\- Sasha drops her leg  
\- She takes the win  
\- It doesn’t feel good  
\- Alexa is silent backstage  
\- Sasha moves closer  
\- “I’m sorry...”  
\- They begin to make friends  
\- Sasha softens a little  
\- Alexa slowly trusts her  
\- The matches get better  
\- One night  
\- After the match  
\- Alexa kisses Sasha  
\- Sasha can’t help being surprised  
\- She kisses back slowly  
\- They begin to really fall in love  
\- They still fight  
\- They still feud  
\- Alexa is sweet at home  
\- Sasha smiles  
\- She likes the softer side  
\- Sasha is sweeter too  
\- Alexa smiles softly  
\- She’s home at last


End file.
